I Do You On The Jetplane
by heyyonita
Summary: Something happened on the Jetplane they were in. A shoot of Yesung's and Wookie's wild act in the small cubicle. Just check and read. M. No like, No read.


Yewook

.

.

.

NC on the jetplane. I warned you. No like? No read

.

.

.

Hyungdeul are leaving Jekardah , so my fantasies got wild. Couldn't stop to think about what happened on the jetplane. Hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

I Do You On The Jetplane

.

.

.

.

.

''Hyung, cepet dikit kek! Pesawat bentar lagi take off tuh'' Whoaaaa, chagi nih, malem - malem buta gini ribut. Gak inget apa kita lagi nyamar -...-

Dia itu pacarku. Nae Wookie. Tau dong siapa aku? Kim Joongwoon. A.k.a Yesung. Sang pemilik suara paling seksi sejagat raya.

Flight? Iya, kami barusan selesai manggung diacara KIMCHI. Capek sekali memang, tapi kami bahagia bisa datang kesini. Yah, meskipun minus si simba berotot itu.

''Iya baby, sabar dong. Kita juga lagi jalan kan. Bentar lagi juga sampe'' Leeteuk hyung mencoba menghilangkan aura panik Wookie

''Ya! Yesungie! Pacarmu itu kenapa ribut sekali!'' pletak, seekor Anchovy yang tercecer dari jaring nelayan menjitakku

''Biarin aja napa deh Nyuk. Kalo ngomong bibir aja, tangan gak usah ikutan'' protesku

''Udah deh hyung, males denger ributan. Capek tau'' sambung Kyuhyun

Kami segera menuju pesawat. Kami gak mau buang - buang waktu karena habis ini schedule kami masih sangat padat.

######################################

Semua lelah. Semua tidur, kecuali aku, Leeteuk hyung dan Wookie. Aku dan Wookie berbagi headset mendengarkan Ipod. Sementara Leeteuk hyung melamun. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu isi lamunannya.

Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Kulingkarkan tangan kananku dipinggang super rampingnya.

Pinggang ramping yang setiap hari seperti teriak - teriak minta dipeluk. Huh! Kalo bisa aku mau deh jadi apron dia tiap hari. Hahahaha

Sumpah, dipesawat ini sepi sekali. Kebetulan isi pesawat ini ya cuma kami. Bukan, ini bukan jet pribadi. Kami ini dapat midnight flights, jadi ya wajar kalo cuma isi kami. Mengingat sekarang udah hampir jam 12 waktu Indonesia bagian galau.

Tapi aku bersyukur juga sih, bisa tenang begini setidaknya mengurangi lelahku.

''Hyung...'' Wookie memanggilku

''Waeyo chagi?'' aku menoleh sembari mencubit hidungnya yang offset itu

Dia melepaskan cubitanku

Chup...

Sekilas, bibirku yang seksi ini dikecupnya. Lalu dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

Aku hanya bisa terkikik. Sekilas kutengok Leeteuk hyung diseat belakangku. Oh rupanya dia sudah tidur. Mungkin capek melamunkan Kangin hyung.

Kuraih muka tirus chagiku ini. Kukecup bibirnya dalam dan lama. Matanya terpejam indah. Mulai kulumat bibir tipis itu. Kujilat dan dia segera membuka bibirnya.

''Ehhhhm hyung...'' dia mendesah tertahan.

Ehhhh, aku merasakan ada masalah dibalik celanaku ini. Ah sial, waktunya gak tepat. Segera kulepaskan ciuman kami. Lalu kukecup keningnya.

Aku menoleh kekiri kanan. Semua sudah tidur. Segera kuseret Wookie ke stall kamar mandi.

''Hyung, mau ngapain?''

''Ssssst, jangan berisik Wookie'' segera kudorong dia masuk toilet.

Klek, pintu kukunci

Kudorong dia didinding sempit kamar mandi ini...

''Cpk cpk cpk...''

Segera kulumat habis bibirnya.

''Hyuunghhh mmmmhhhh'' dia mendesah. Perlu diingatkan betapa seksi erangannya? Gak usah! Nanti fantasi kalian kemana mana! Cukup aku saja yang boleh menikmati. Hahahahahahahahaha #bonamana

''Hhmm jangan berisik chagi... Nanti yang lain tau...'' kuteruskan lumatanku. Lidah kami saling membelit

Kurasakan lengan ramping melingkar dileherku. Dia meremas rambutku. Kuperdalam lumatan kami.

Tanganku menyelinap dibalik kausnya

Kumainkan nipplenya dengan satu tanganku

''Ahhhhhhmmmm'' dia mengerang.

Tangan lainku menyelinap masuk kedalam celananya. Wops! Sesuatu menegang.

Kukocok juniornya itu.

''Hhhmmm hyuuunghhhh sssshhhhh'' erangannya tambah hebat. Segera kulumat habis untuk menyamarkan erangannya.

Kami melepaskan ciuman. Dia mendudukkanku ditoilet.

Diturunkan zipper celanaku, dia menarik celanaku lalu melepaskannya. Segera dia memainkan 'adikku'

''Woo...kie...''

Tanpa ragu dia mengulum juniorku

Mata kucingnya tak henti - henti menatapku. Aku? Tak bisa bernafas. Dia begitu menggoda.

''Hhhhmmm suck me dry baby...''

''Will do, babe...'' balasnya sambil masih sibuk dengan lolipop jumbo favoritnya ini.

Makin lama makin cepat dia mengulum, menghisap dan mengocok juniorku. Kuremas rambutnya

''Wookie, chagi sssshhhh'' aku mengerang tertahan

Kudorong kepala Wookie memperdalam kulumannya. Sempat kulihat dia tersedak. Tapi dengan cepat dia menyesuaikan diri.

''Cepat chagi...'' desakku, juniorku mulai berkedut - kedut. Sebentar lagi

Crot crot crot

''Arrrrggggghhhhhhhh'' kukeluarkan semua spermaku dimulut mungilnya. Aku mendesah lega

Tanpa banyak tanya, dia melepas celananya. Tapi tidak dengan baju. Yap, kami berdua masih lengkap mengenakan baju. Alasannya, biar praktis saja kalo selesai nanti. Walaupun resiko bau. Kami toh tak peduli.

Dia segera beranjak duduk dipangkuanku. Dikecupnya bibirku kasar.

Rupanya dia sudah sangat nafsu. kutarik pinggangnya erat. Dada berbalut kaus kami bergesekan. Memberikan friksi nikmat.

Juniorku tegang lagi. Dia yang tadi sempat melemas, juga tegang lagi

Sembari berciuman panas. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya. Tanpa aba - aba dia mengujamkan juniorku dilubangnya.

''Ahmmmmnnn'' dia menjerit. Namun tersamar karena lumatan nafsu yang aku layangkan.

Aku gak nyangka dia senekat ini. Bahkan aku belum beri dia stretching.

Jleb. Masuk sudah seluruh kejantanan montokku dilubangnya. Kami berdiam sejenak. Kubiarkan dia menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah 5 menit berdiam. Dia mulai bergerak naik turun. Kubantu dia, kupegang pinggul rampingnya

''Ehhhhhmmm baby...'' dia mulai mengerang. Terus terang aku sudah gak peduli lagi kalo ada yang mendengar.

''hhhhhh'' aku mengerang

Kubantu dia menaik turunkan badan jam pasirnya itu

''Hhhhh hyung...'' dia terus mendesah. Semakin cepat pula gerakan naik turunnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram bahuku dan sebelah tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri

Aku mulai ikut menusuk - nusuk holenya

''Oooooohhhhh si...tu baby... Di si...tuu'' desahnya. Dia nampak mulai lelah... Kulingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku.

Aku berdiri. Kusandarkan badannya dipintu. Aku mulai menusuk holenya membabi buta

''Chaaaagiiii... Hurry up... Fasterrr, hhhh there chagi...ahhhhh deeperhhhhh'' tangannya tak tinggal diam. Dia mengocok kejantanannya yang merah padam itu...

''hhhhh chagii, sempit sekali...'' terus saja kusodokkan juniorku dilubangnya

''hhhhhhhhh sssshhhh aaaaaahhhh'' dia terus mendesah sambil terus mengocok juniornya

Kuhisap lehernya. Sementara satu tanganku menahan agar badannya tak jatuh, tanganku yang lain meremas rambutnya.

''Chagiiiii, aku keluaaaaaarrrrrr... Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhmmmmmm'' dia teriak, langsung saja kulumat bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya. Kurasakan juniorku teremas hebat dilubangnya. Lengannya yang menganggur memeluk leherku erat sekali.

Ooooh, aku sudah gak kuat. Dengan holenya yang masih mencengkram kuat, aku terus mempercepat tusukannku

''hhhhhhhh''' nafasku makin menderu

5 tusukan lagi dan...

Crooooooooootttt

''Woookieeeee...'' spermaku tumpah ruah dihole sempitnya ini.

''Haaaaaahhhhh'' dia mendesah lega. Lalu melemas. Segera kueratkan gendonganku. Sebenarnya aku juga lemas sih. Tapi nae Wookie lebih penting.

Aku kembali duduk ditoilet. Dia melemas dipangkuanku. Kukecup hangat keningnya. Lalu kupeluk erat. Keringat kami sudah meluber gak karuan.

Kami harus menunggu 30 menit agar keringat kami kering dulu. Kukecup lagi mulutnya. Kemudian kami berdua beranjak dan memakai celana masing - masing.

Dia hendak membuka pintu, tapi kutahan. kurengkuh dia dalam sekali tarikan lalu kucium dia. Lembut pada awalnya lalu kulumat habis dia. 10 menit berlalu kami saling melepaskan diri.

''Sudah baby, nanti yang lain curiga...'' dia mendorongku dengan muka yang memerah

Aku hanya tersenyum

Kupeluk dia lagi

''Saranghae yeongwonhi nae Wookie...''

''Na do Ssungie... Neomu neomu saranghandago...''

Chup. Kami berbagi kecupan singkat. Kemudian mematut diri dicermin. Merapikan diri. Juga menutupi hickey yang tadi kubuat dileher Wookie lalu keluar.

Lega sekali, rupanya mereka masih tidur. Benar - benar peranakan kuda nil semua hobi tidur.

Kugandeng tangan kecil dan lembut Wookie kembali ke seat kami.

''Ehem, i smell sex in the air...''

Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyunie.

''Diam kau EvilKyu... Cepat balik tidur'' balasku datar

Kyuhyunnie memberikanku evil smirk.

Hah, dia pikir aku keder apa?

Blussssssshhhh, kulihat Wookie blushing, segera kupercepat langkah kami ke seat lalu duduk.

Kutarik kepalanya untuk menyandar dibahuku. Kuputar lagi Ipodku yang menganggur. Kupasang headset ditelingaku dan Wookie. Tak lama dia tertidur. Kukecup puncak kepalanya. Lalu menyusul tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesaiiiiii #prok prok prok#

Enjoy your meal ya readers yadong #dikeroyok rame rame#

.

.

.

Khkhkhkhkhkhk

.

.

.

.

Happy reading. Leave marks :)

Ayeyeyeye love ZhouMi #sejutakecups#


End file.
